Burning Link
by Spitfire47
Summary: Sequel to Pleading. Mutant Registration is law for mutants now, this forces Alison back to Xavier's school where she learns what has gone on the past years and what hell is all about as the Flight comes back, but this time her son gets involved.
1. Identification Status

A/N: _This is a sequel to 'Pleading' you don't have to but I do suggest that you read the first one since there will be things in here that will probably be confusing. This story is also double-authored by myself(Spitfire47) and katara4494. Thaxs, Spitfire47_

* * *

Due to the incident on Alcatraz, all mutants no matter what age **must **be registered under the Mutant Registration Act. The Act is to ensure safety for both mutant and human kind and creating a safe environment.

Any mutant who does not have an identified chip will be forced under the Mutant Registration Act to get one then serve a life time in prison due to rebellion and/or disagreement to the Mutant Registration Act. Those who oppose this Act will be registered, fined and imprisoned, those who disagree with this Act will be registered, fined and imprisoned and those who try to hide from this Act will be registered, fined and imprisoned. Any humans who opposed or disagree will be fined and imprisoned. This Mutant Registration Act is for the protection of all and for the benefit of all, those who are dangerous will be given items to help control their powers by the government. These items are not to be removed, tampered or destroyed at any time and if items are removed, tampered or destroyed, the mutant will be fined and imprisoned. If a human removes, tampers or destroys an item, they will be fined and imprisoned.

Mutants who are indeed registered will be given a neck band that will be on at all times. If any mutant takes the band off they will be fined and imprisoned. The neck band will be placed on by the professionals there at the labs, any struggle, slight signs of aggression or even one step out of line, the mutant will be fined and imprisoned.

During registration we ask that no humans come close in contact with mutants or even come with mutants who are being registered.

Thank you for your co-operation.

**MC - mutant class**

**MR# - mutant registration number**

**M# - mutant number**

Name: Tyson John Wallace Horn  
Birth Date: October 7 2000  
Codename: Link  
Powers: telepathy and fire manipulation  
Weakness: cold temperature, water, temporary blindness  
MC: 5  
MR#: 124O6D549  
M#: 74P21IJ8  
Notes: bipolar, ADHD, dyslexic, has to be under control at all times, extremely dangerous to the public. Has to wear a blindfold at all times and has cold temperature gloves (specially made). Needs to be able to see in order to use telepathic ability.

Name: Alison Elizabeth Horn  
Birth Date: August 20 1982  
Codename: Mind Lock  
Powers: telepathy and telekinesis  
Weakness: unknown  
MC: 5  
MR#: 57B265Y9X2  
M#:14BZ2RQ3  
Notes: ADHD, powers are still developing, extremely dangerous to the public. Weakness is unknown due to the fact that she can use her powers even without sight as her powers grant her abilities to sense and know what is around her at all times.

Name: St John Allerdyce  
Birth Date: May 26 1981  
Codename: Pyro  
Powers: fire manipulation (needs starter)  
Weakness: water, cold temperature, no starter  
MC: 4  
MR#: 8B67Z95  
M#:6Z5A7XY4  
Notes: dangerous to the public, is currently at GC mutant maximum prison. Mutant needs a starter such as a lighter to be able to activate his manipulation skills, no fire products such as lighters, flamethrowers or even guns are allowed around the mutant. Even a spark can start his mutant, must be solitary confined in a temperature controlled room most-likely at a cold temperature.


	2. Mutant Registration

A/N:_ Sorry for the long wait for updating. I was in LA with my theater group last week but I will update regularily now. Thanxs spitfire47_

* * *

"Why are we here?"

I sighed and took in a deep breath before glancing down at the small boy beside me. He had messy dirty blonde hair, slightly taller than 5 foot in height and he wore baggy clothes. His eyes were the strangest though he had one orange eye and one red one, the colours of fire. It sometimes pained me to look at him for he reminded me so much of his father, St John Allerdyce aka Pyro or as I liked to call him; firebug. I remember clearly why I had left New York even though I hated to do it, but in the end I did. I was Wanted and I couldn't raise a child running around the state looking for a safe place to hide.

"Next!" The voice was monotonic, sharp and above all, bored. We moved up slowly but we had at least twenty more people to go. We have been standing in a long line for about two hours watching guards split mutants up into different categories, or sending another mutant into a semi-closed off room with only the entrance open so that everyone can see what you do.

"Mom," the small boy asked.

I looked down and asked, "Yes Tyson?"

"Why are we here? Why do we have to do this?"

I sighed and said, "Because it is law Tyson, we have rules to follow."

Tyson hmph-ed and muttered, "It's a stupid law."

When he said that I couldn't help but smile as he sounded so much like his father. If you squinted you could see some of myself in Tyson, his bony face and his height at such a young age but everything else he takes from Pyro's genes.

"Next."

"Just relax Link."

Link, the nickname Tyson's former friends gave him when they were allowed to play with him before their parents had found out about Tyson being a mutant.

After the events at Alcatraz were pushed out to the public, mutant terrorizing turned for the worst. More and more people became cold and distant to those who had powers even if it was their own family. It wouldn't be strange to see a young mutant being chased down the street by a raving father nowadays with the mother right behind him. The Mutant Registration Act took place only three days later when all the 'bad mutants' were cured and then imprisoned. I was worried for Pyro though we had stopped contacting each other a long time back to be honest…to be even more honest it was a year or so. Okay so I didn't go back after having Tyson, but I had to make sure that we would be safe, that I wouldn't get arrested when I took my first step onto New York territory.

But the one thing that took me by surprise first was the cure, the fact that the humans even had the nerve to come up with something like that, insulting. Tyson was around at the time when they had come out with it, I kept receiving promises and a whole bunch of other stupid crap from the government if I gave Tyson the cure 'freeing' him they called it.

Tyson was telepathic. He had the ability to make empathy links, shot mental beams that destroyed objects, and project mental illusions. But that was not all, he was also a pyrokinesis. He was capable of manipulating, creating and bending fire to his own will. He could decrease and increase size and temperature. Tyson could create fire creatures that could sit in the palm of his hand but not for long before they extinguished. He was also able create fire from mere thought, he did not need a starter.

"Next." It was Tyson's turn and he looked back at me with pleading eyes as if telling me to not make him do it. I mentally pushed him forward slightly just so that his toes were on the black taped line. He looked around to see three walls surrounding him and glaring down at him. I could easily sense his distress and tried to sooth him through our empathy link. The woman at the desk raised her eyebrow at my son and pursed her lips.

"Name."

"Tyson John Wallace Horn."

"Age."

"Ten."

"Powers?"

"T-telepathy and fire."

"Demonstration."

He raised his hands and the three walls surrounding him immediately burst into flames. The woman shrieked and jumped back in fear and in shock. I entered the link Tyson had made with the woman and saw that he had projecting images from The Shining into her head. I sighed and shut down the images and then destroyed the link. Guards were all over the scene now, Tyson watched as they struggled to put out the fire and calm the woman down who was now hysterical and shouting to wake the dead. Mutants were looking over and I snapped my fingers at my side and they turned and continued on as if nothing was happening. I watched as they took the shaken woman out of the stall and then another woman quickly replaced her and started to type in some notes. She snapped her fingers and a guard rushed over with a box make EXJ49 and another marked 44N93. I didn't know what the numbers meant but I'm sure that they didn't have a very good meaning.

"Is your mother here?" the young woman asked in a cold dark tone. Tyson pointed to me and I immediately picked up that she didn't like me. The guard who brought the boxes pulls me toward Tyson and the evil woman who glares at me then the computer as she types in some more notes.

"He is extremely dangerous," the woman announced out loud. People turn and look at us as I pull my son closer as I prepare to make a mental force field around us just in case any soldiers with the Cureguns make a move.

"And?" I asked sharply back, this woman is seriously getting on my nerves.

She looks at me and says, "And there are a few things that he needs to be administered before he is allowed to go back into society."

My organs fell fifty feet underground, what the hell were they going to give my son? I tried to look calm but the fact of the matter was that I just didn't trust them totally either. Especially not after my father's stupid stunt a few years back.

"These will need to be on him at all times, if he is caught without them he will be imprisoned, if he is caught tampering with them he will be imprisoned, if he is found using them items irresponsibly he will be imprisoned – understand?"

I nodded although I didn't catch one word as the woman was going fast. She opened the boxes and took an item out of each before handing the boxes back to the guard who took them away. I wasn't too sure on what they were but as she took them out of their packaging I started to see what they were and almost was ready to incinerate the woman myself!

She produced a small thick metal blindfold that had a special clip-and-lock at the back. Thin padding covered where the face was but it didn't look strong enough to last Tyson's whole lifetime. The next thing she unwrapped was a pair of long black gloves that looked like they were insulated. But in fact they were just the opposite. I allowed my powers to examine the gloves and realized that they were already-set -temperature gloves of course specially made and designed by the government. They were made to be the cool temperature of 20F. She then took out another package from her desk drawer and then I noticed that it was a collar. My powers analyzed the object even further and told me that it was an I.D Mutant Collar, the collar holds a special ID number that is administered to that mutant as soon as it is put on. It is scanned by the police or an other government official using a specially made scanner – of course.

"Any thing else you need to tell us?" the woman asked staring at me and Tyson accusingly.

It was then that I realized that I shouldn't tell them that he doesn't need just his hands to produce fire. He can also create and project fire from his mouth and any other opening in his body, which is slightly embarrassing since that was the way we had discovered his fire manipulation. Tyson turned to me and I sent him a message; don't even think about it. The woman handed me the items and the nodded to me to put them on Tyson. I handed Tyson the gloves and he slipped them on while I buckled up the blindfold making it as comfy for him as possible before placing the collar around his neck. As soon as I placed it on him, a small green button appeared and a small slide that held the chip ID opened and the guard closest to us scanned the chip with his Scanner. I watched as Tyson's personal life splashed onto the computer screen and the woman took her time going over everything. She nodded to me and I then guided him over to a bench and sat him down. Then I turned and saw the woman look at me. I walked over and stood before her.

"Name."

"Alison Elizabeth Horn."

"Age."

"25."

"Powers."

"Telepathy and telekinesis."

The woman stopped typing and examined me as if I was a tiny insect ready to be dissected. I knew why she was studying me, it was because of the mutant who had wiped out an entire legion of guards just by looking at them was telepathic and telekinetic. Sadly it was a mutant I knew it was Jean Grey.

"Want a demonstration?" I asked innocently.

The woman shook her head and muttered, "I think we have all seen what you can do."

I felt like I had being punched in the gut when she said that but I remained silent.

"You have no weaknesses," the woman said, "No surprise."

I remained still and calmed myself down as an old feeling gathered up in me. A feeling that I had fought down for the past three years since I had left the mansion. But I concentrated on keeping my cool. She took an ID collar out of her drawer and I placed it around my neck. I could feel the collar adjust and resize around my neck then head the light come on and the slider open. The guard pressed his scanner on the chip and my information flashed onto the screen. The woman examined my information and then she nodded to me to go. I left without a word and then went over to Tyson.

"Can we go now?" Tyson asked looking in the other direction although I knew his intentions were to talk to me instead of a gilled mutant.

"Yes we can," I said calmly. I took his hand in mine and we headed out of the Mutant Registration building together.


	3. back home

The walk home was like walking through hell itself. People glanced at us like we had just jumped off a spaceship and declared Earth for ourselves. I ignored the glances but I knew that people were probably making up rumours and other insults about us, especially Tyson who now had to have his blindfold on or else be cured then imprisoned. We managed to get home with some dignity still left until the landlord blocked our way to our room upstairs.

"Is it true?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" I replied dully, "No hello?"

Walter, our landlord, rolled his eyes and then said, "You are mutants then right?"

"Yes."

"I have authority to make sure that your son keeps his blindfold and gloves on at all times."

"So that means checks."

"Day and night checks."

I sighed, I couldn't take this and it was bad enough that we had to be checked up on to make sure we were following orders.

"Hey listen," Walter started slowly, "This is going to be hard for you and it's going to be hard for me. So why don't we try and figure out another way to work things out?"

You mean like me moving to a different apartment? I thought as that was really what he was thinking about and it annoyed the hell out of me that he was too scared to come right out with it.

"Just let us through alright?" I sighed moving around him.

"Also your rent is du-."

"Due, I know Walter."

I hurried up the stairs with Tyson right behind me. We made it to the second floor and then we walked down the hall to the very end room 229, inserted the key and then we walked in.

Inside looked like a crime scene investigation had been going on. Papers were scattered all over the floor, pots and pans were taken out of the kitchen cupboards and scattered across the floor creating dents and scuffs. The couch and Tyson's mattress was turned over and my laptop was even on and running. In conclusion the whole room looked like it took a run through a shredder and then rejected.

I cautiously moved across the messy room thinking of people who would actually do this. My apartment room was totaled and it was probably by the government too. I honestly wouldn't be surprised they decided to do a little check up on me and Tyson while we were gone to get registered. My thought came true as a Search warrant was taped to the wall for the date and specific time. I took the warrant and disintegrated it along with the rest of the paper mess that was kindly left behind. I mentally focused the ashes together into a clump then tossed it in the garbage. Five hour work done in less than a minute. Tyson was still standing at the doorway unsure of what to do. I picked up the pots and pans, then closed down my laptop before leading him to the table and sitting him down.

"Can I take this off?" he asked.

I looked around and sent my subconscious around just in case the government had gone off and done any other smart ass ideas. I sensed nothing, no cameras or anything. I unlocked the special lock and then a sudden red light appeared on his blindfold and I quickly did it back up again. Dammit! I thought, they had everything planned out. If I took off the blindfold then they would know when it was taken off and come get him.

"I can't," I said defeated.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"There is a Detector in the blindfold Tyson, I can't."

I was glad that Tyson had a blindfold, I didn't want to see his sorrow filled eyes but I could sense his distress and embraced him.

I spent the next hour folding our clothes while setting Tyson's mattress to the back corner and tidying things up. First things first, yes Tyson sleeps on a mattress. I know that it might not seem so motherly but I really don't have much from the fact that shop keepers don't like to hire mutants. Also our area was small so there was only one bedroom plus the main living area and kitchen which was about 4 by 8. All for the rent of close to hundred.

I couldn't leave Tyson alone anymore now that he has to wear a blindfold, his powers haven't evolved to the point where he would use his telepathy to sense his surroundings like I can. His telepathy was limited to mind reading, projections and hallucinations. But now that he had a blindfold on, none of that is possible. Now that Tyson had a blindfold, I couldn't continue teaching him about telepathy and opening up his mind allowing the closed off powers to be exposed and controlled.

"Mom?"

I turned and saw Tyson still sitting on the couch. I could sense his powers trying to get through the next level of telepathy but it was difficult at such a young age he was at.

"Get some rest Tyson." I helped him onto the mattress and waited until he was completely asleep before going into the hallway. Making sure no one was around, I sunk to the ground in pure helplessness. This wasn't happening, everything was spiraling out of control and there was no one who would help me. I thought about Tyson and then realized that he was more of a lost cause then me. How would he go to school like that? How would he be able to keep up with a blindfold on? His powers haven't evolved and I sighed heavily feeling an unforgiving weight in my chest pushing me further and further into hell. I had no choice, I had to go back. After tomorrow I'd pack Tyson up and take him with me. We head to Xavier's school tomorrow.


	4. to school then the Underway

The next day Tyson had to go to school, it was actually forced and implied by the government that all mutant kids go to school right after they get registered or else. I was really starting to get annoyed by the 'or else' thing that the human government had recently picked up. It was bad enough that they were forcing mutant kids to be even more reticulated at school much less in public wearing a collar like a dog. I was also worried that no one would help Tyson but I received a letter that for every class in the school there is a mutant supervisor that is instructed to help the mutants who received items that restricted them from hearing, seeing or speaking. I was slightly relieved that there was a supervisor but for them to make sure that he/she was a mutant was pretty pathetic, they were acting as if being a mutant was a catastrophe beyond an apocalypse.

Tyson was adjusting his school bag with slight difficulty when a knock broke our silence. I helped him with his bag before answering it and to no surprise it was Walter.

"Everything is fine," I said in a bored tone, " Tyson is still wearing his gloves and still has his blindfold on."

Walter nodded and then said, "This is also for you too."

He handed me an envelope and I immediately knew what it was. I looked at him and saw actual sympathy in his eyes and knew that he didn't want to do this either.

"What the hell," I muttered.

"A monthly fee on-"

"Yes," I said the words gritted through my teeth, "For the blindfold and gloves. God dammit! I thought that this was free, a curtsy from the government."

Walter shrugged and said, "I'm sorry Alison, I really am truly. I hated to think I had to deliver it to you but you-."

"It's okay Walter, I understand." And I really did, if Walter not delivering the letter equals Walter not having a job and spending a quadruple life sentence in prison for disobeying federal authority and refusing to protect the general public. I wanted to tell the federal government that they can take the tax and shove it up somewhere they didn't know existed but I knew that wasn't going to happen only in my dreams. Also I didn't see how me not paying a tax on Tyson's items would be a danger to the general public. I shook my head and then thanked Walter again before going back inside.

"Mom?"

I looked at Tyson and was ready to force something different into my mind before realizing that Tyson couldn't read my mind. He wasn't at the point where he would make links with people without seeing them so I managed a smile and replied, "Yes?"

"Mom, do I really have to go to school like this?"

I wanted to tell him no, I wanted to tell him that we were going to New York, to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. But I couldn't, I had to buy the tickets alone.

"Yes Tyson, I'm sorry but you have too."

I dropped Tyson off with a painful feeling tugging at my gut. The principal was waiting on the curb for me to come to a complete stop. He had a stone cold look on his face and eyed Tyson as if he were a shrew.

"Miss. Horn," he said sharply with a cold drawl, "Glad to see that Tyson is here. I do hope that you received the letter we sent you."

"Yes."

"Mrs. Tresper will be the mutant supervisor in his classroom and she will assist him with the needs he requires."

I wanted to punch the principal so hard but I refrained and then sighed, "Yes."

"So you agree?"

"I do."

He then pulled out a clipboard with a government paper on it with a pen clipped to the top.

"Sign here."

I took the board and said, "What is this?"

"Please sign Miss. Horn," his voice was forced and dangerously cold.

"I want to know what this is."

"It is a simple basic form stating that you understand your son's needs and routines that will be carried out to protect the other students."

"What routines?" I asked, I felt my powers drift up wanting to be free but I forced them back down.

"Routines administered from the government itself, please sign."

I looked past the principal and saw Tyson being led into the school by the mutant supervisor Mrs. Tresper. I quickly enhanced the empathy link on Tyson as well as an extra link that allows me to see what he sees. I signed and then got back into my car and drove off.

At the train station I watched as people passed me without giving me a second glance. I didn't want any attention anyway, which added a bonus to me actually instead of the cold shoulders people wanted me to feel. I walked up to a desk and then knocked on the window. I sensed that the person behind the desk was a mutant and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'd like two tickets to Westchester Country, New York."

She seemed to know what was up there and I was glad that she didn't ask questions like some of the humans did. To my right a guard was questioning a mutant on where he was going and why, I sensed that the mutant had been questioned for about ten minutes now.

"What time would you like the tickets?" the woman asked.

"5:00pm please."

She printed out the tickets and then handed them to me. I placed them in my pocket and then left without a word.

In the car my head suddenly gave a pounding throb and I felt myself bend down curling my knees to my chest as the pain continued. I waited in pain for a few minutes and then the pain passed and I sighed with relief.

Ever since Tyson was born I was plagued with two minute migraines that made my head feel like it was going to explode. At one time the migraine got so bad that I rendered unconscious and Tyson had telepathically called 911, which is how we found out about his telepathic abilities.

I waited for a while before reversing the car and then heading towards the Underway. The Underway was a series of tunnels that connected and joined together underneath Toronto. It was created by mutants to hide from the human government. It was used by mutants to gather together and discuss some topics of interest or concern in the mutant community. It was created by Digger, Compose, and Quake who had finished the whole thing in less than five hours. It was very popular after the Mutant Registration Act was set in.

I parked my vehicle in a restaurant parking area before getting out and going across the road to a motel. The motel manager nodded to me and I noticed that he too was registered. I walked to the laundry room and then opened up the large metal door and entered. I walked down a few stairs before coming to another wooden door that I knew was guarded by Stronghold, a mutant with every superhuman power imaginable. I knocked three times and when Stronghold saw he, he quickly opened the door and I passed through. I noticed a lot more mutants all registered by law and some I realized were missing like Beatrice and Hover. I walked down the long narrow tunnel and then turned into the largest room and only room in the whole labrinyth. Mutants gathered in by tens and soon the whole place was filled that I used my telekinetic ability to lift up to one of the metal support beams where I shared with three other mutants. One of the makers of the Underway, Digger stood in front of everyone and said, "Welcome, brothers and sisters to the meeting I am glad that you could make it. Now let us discuss our further plans for the humans."


	5. Cutters

Don't ask me why I had joined this group, it wasn't out of curiosity really I knew what I was doing. It was more out of personal perspective. Some of the things they talked about I actually agreed with while others I just found were down right creepy. But since this was about the Mutant Registration Act then I knew that this was going to be one serious deal. Digger, the main creator of the Underway, was the one who was at front and centre and the two other creators, Compose and Quake who were standing behind Digger. The first bit of the beginning of the meeting went a little like this.

"I see that you have all followed suit of the humans but I suppose that so have the three of us too," Digger said showing his collar. "We have indeed lost some of our fellow brothers and sisters who have bravely refused to be registered and are now cured and imprisoned."

Murmours went through the room and Digger called for silence before starting up again, "We must take action against the people who have oppressed us for the many years, we must do something about it and show these people what we can do!"

A large uproar almost broke my eardrums as people clapped and shouted yes as well as pumping their fists in the air.

"It has been decided!" Digger shouted, "We have contacted our fellow brethren and they have agreed to make the same plans, we will take our revenge tonight!"

The whole room went into a chaotic roar of praise and mutants alike all shouted their agreements while I prayed that Tyson and I would be able escape Toronto tonight.

After the meeting the mutants all started to talk and get excited about the attack on the city. Their plan was to attack the police stations and get rid of the soldiers with the Cureguns before going onto the human civilians. I allowed myself to drift down from the beam and then headed out when Digger came up to me.

"Are you coming tonight?" he asked hopefully, "We could really use you."

I stopped and said, "I'm not so sure…"

"Oh come on Ali, we would really need your help on this one."

You always need my help, I said silently to myself.

"I have Tyson to take care of Digger, especially now that he has to wear his blindfold."

Digger frowned, "You had your son registered?"

"Does it seem that I had a choice?"

Digger rubbed his chin and then motioned me to follow him. I didn't exactly trust him but I felt that he was actually trying to help me. So I followed him and we walked out of the room and down a few hallways, he then came to a stop and said, "I think I might have what you need to help your son."

He placed his hand on the wall and it slowly ground open. I watched as the gliding concrete made a hole big enough so that I could easily slip through. Digger motioned me to go first and so I did, I listened to the grinding of the wall as it closed back up, sealing me inside. I continued to walk forward, my powers mentally scanning the whole area.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you where to go," Digger teased.

Like hell, I mentally replied. I turned another corner and then came to a small room that was stacked with electrically charged gadgets that sat on the tables, were mounted on the walls or were sticking halfway out of cupboards. A few light bulbs were dangling from the ceiling providing little but enough light for someone to work.

"What the hell is all this?" I asked unable to believe what I was seeing.

"Cutters," Digger said, "They will be able to take off the items given to a supposedly dangerous mutant without activating their Detector."

"How did you make them?"

"With some help."

Just then a shimmer blinked in mid-air and I saw a mutant coming into view, he was medium built and had dark clothes on.

"Digger," the man said, "I said no one."

"Easy Electro," Digger replied to the man, "She's a friend, Alison Horn, the one I have been telling you about."

I didn't feel totally comfortable with Digger talking about me to a man who looked like he hadn't seen sunlight in his life.

"Oh…right, well then welcome."

Electro walked over to the table and then picked up a small device and said, "This should get your son's blindfold off," -he then picked up what looked like a taser and explained. "The gloves that the government hands out are also wired with Detectors, so this will short circuit the Detector by sending a non-lethal dose of electricity through the glove and to the Detector. Don't worry your son won't feel a thing."

"How do you know about my son?" I heard myself ask.

Digger then said, "We know of your sons powers Ali."

I turned to him and my powers picked up that he was telling the truth. The whole Underway community knew about my son and what he can do.

"Telepathy slightly weak but still we know that you can fix that. He doesn't need a starter like his father so that will also be a bonus."

I took the instruments and then turned to Digger, "This doesn't change anything."

Digger gave me a small smile and then said, "We'll see."

I marched past him and then manipulated the wall to let me through. I ignored the people around me and continued towards the door and didn't stop until I was at my car.

* * *

Once in my car I drove and kept on driving, this was getting way too intense for me. I didn't realize how much the Underway knew about my son and now they were confident that he would join. I drove into an empty parking lot and then closed my eyes, concentrating on pinpointing my son's location.

Still in school, in his classroom doing some English with his other fellow classmates who have made a large space between himself, and two other mutants.

I opened my eyes and then looked around more to see that no one was around. I closed my eyes again linking myself to the empathy link we made and sensed distress but it wasn't regular classroom distress. It was much worse. I forced my eyes open, put the car in drive and then raced to his elementary school.

* * *

I got to the school in record time and saw two federal cars parked in front of the car. Panic crawled and cloaked me like creeping shadows as my worry turned into full -fledged panic. I jumped out of the car and then raced up to the school. It was locked. I used my powers to open the doors and then sent my subconscious around the school to detect if anything was wrong but then a strong smoky smell stung my nose and I knew that something was definitely wrong. I raced down to Tyson's classroom and while I was running I pictured the other mutants in Tyson's class and their powers.

Tessa Trespar, powers are animal mimicry, and invulnerability.

Adam Loraain., powers are echolocation, night vision and wall crawling.

Horace Monthrow, powers are sound manipulation and superhuman speed.

I detect the other 45 mutants in the school but none of them had firepower except one girl but she only had that ability to create ash by expelling it from her mouth and heat manipulation not creating real fire. I raced down the hallway and then saw two men in dark suits cornering a single mutant. I clenched my fists and then quickly opened them making the men fall unconscious.

"Where is Tyson?" I asked.

The mutant who my powers picked up was Brett, a water- manipulating mutant, pointed behind me and I turned to see the classroom to my left was smoking. I raced inside and saw all the human children hiding under their desks.

"Get out!" I shouted. They all looked at each other as if I were crazy. I concentrated on connecting all their minds into one net and then forced them to leave. They all got up and raced out together and I locked the door behind them.

"Tyson!"

There was no answer only a stiffened sound.

"TYSON!"

A sudden small figure came out from behind the teachers desk, at first I didn't realize it but then I noticed that it was Tyson. His blindfold was disintegrated into ash and his gloves were gone too. Both arms were on fire as sparks occasionally flew out of his hair as well as small puffs of smoke. I knelt beside him and then forced his fire powers to stop, to calm down and to cease all together. Almost immediately my mental command and control extinguished the flames except for his hair that was still smoking. I embraced Tyson who was shaking like a leaf out in the cold. I placed my head against his and felt a major power surge going through his whole body. I concentrated on keeping it all down, keeping it at bay and then quickly placed up a mental barrier to keep the energy in place.

"Better?" I asked quietly.

I felt Tyson nod and then I picked him up. His eyes were half closed due to the fatigue that the energy had caused to his body. I heard poundings at the door but I ignored them. I had to get Tyson out of Toronto and back to New York. I had it all planned out. Take a train down closest to the border and then catch the next train to New York.

"Let's go."


	6. trains, planes and news

A/N: _Sorry i hadn't updated, was away for March break and didn't have a computer nearby. Will update regularly. Thanks, Spitfire47_

* * *

The train ride was a nightmare and a half compared to walking around the train station looking for the damn thing. Digger's cutters were still in my bag and I knew that I had to ditch the evil looking contraptions before any of the officers in the stations decided to be brave. I hurried Tyson onto the train after giving the tickets to the standing guard and then managed to get a small compartment to ourselves.

"Mom?" Tyson asked in a small terrified voice.

"Yes?" I asked making sure that no officers came our way.

"Where are we going?"

"A small safe-house Tyson," I hoped that I got it right. "The people there will protect us."

"From what?"

Prosecution. Discrimination. Harassment. A possible war. I looked at Tyson who had placed his feet against the wall of the compartment and laid his head on my lap. His eyes were closed but I still could sense that he was waiting for an answer.

"Just…to make sure that…um…we are safe from any future harm." That was good wasn't it? That's what the people at this mansion do…don't they? I had no where else to go and no one to turn too. This place was my only hope for me and my son.

The train started to roll out of the station and I prayed that we would get away fine and clear. But as the train turned the bend officers came from the back and took out their ID Scanners. I cursed silently to myself and then gently woke up Tyson.

"What are we going to do?" Tyson asked as he too had sensed the officers coming.

"How good are your illusions?"

"I can only do one."

"Then I'll do the other."

As the officers got closer and closer I unlocked the door and then we slowly practiced on each other so that everything would go smoothly. Just then the door slide open forcefully, making the door bang against the side.

"Collars," one officer asked in a completely bored tone.

I projected the image that Tyson still had his blindfold and gloves on to one and I sensed that Tyson was doing the same to the other. I was tagged and then Tyson, just as I thought the guards were going one turned and said, "It says that this kid doesn't have his required items.

I blinked trying to give the officer a look as if he were crazy but that only got him going.

"Says that they were burned off during an incident," The guard leaned in on Tyson and said, "What incident boy?"

I stood in front of the officer and Tyson and firmly said, "Stop harassing my son. He has the stupid things on now please leave." My automatic reaction would have been placing a mental projection in the guards head that would make him flee for his mother but I figured that this was the safest from not been cured then going to prison. The officer stood and then said, "Listen lady, the boy doesn't have his protective gear on, which is breaking a law of the Mutant Registration."

Protective Gear? Giving fancy words to hell. I shook my head and then said, "He has them on, now leave."

The officer's eyes glared at me hard as if I had the nerve to go against his word, then they softened and became distant.

"Whatever," the officer said, "Let's go."

I sighed with relief as the guards left and then mentally closed the door and locked it. I turned to see Tyson looking pale and slightly exhausted from having the projection up so long. He sat, curled up and was asleep within the minute.

* * *

I looked out to see the border come up and I woke up Tyson. Canadian Border Patrol came onto the train and then herded everyone off.

"The train is cancelled," a guard said, "You all will be transported to the airport where your ticket will be reimbursed for an airplane ticket. Now everyone have their passports out and ready."

Our stuff was searched through and the mutants were all scanned. The guard gave the approval and then herded everyone onto the bus. The humans all rushed the back to get far away from the mutants as possible as if they were fearing of getting the 'disease' too. I thought that it was completely pathetic but I knew that one outcry and I would never see Tyson again.

There were five other mutants who were riding up front with us. Two were twins, Kev and Rodrick, with the ability of omniscience, telepathy, projection and memory swiping and erasing; their powers doubled the length and effect if they joined. The other was a sixteen year-old boy named Weeder who had the ability of earth including plants. The two others were siblings traveling from Echo Bay, May and Fall. May had the ability of energy manipulation while Fall was able to have psionic blast, that's when the mutant has the ability to overload someone's mind creating memory loss, pain or even worse.

As we talked and chatted like normal people I learned that they too were going to Westchester Country, New York for the same reason.

"It's a school too," May told me, "So your son would be able to still have his education."

I looked at Tyson who was peacefully sleeping stretched out across an empty seat.

"Is he yours?" Kev asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Where's the dad?" Weeder replied looking at me from under his brimmed hat.

I stopped. Where was Pyro? My little firebug? Was he still at Xavier's? Or did he leave in attempts to find me after I broke my promise of coming back five months ago? Either way I wouldn't blame him.

* * *

A few minutes later we turned off the highway and parked in front of the airport. It was cold and breezy as small misty water droplets hit my face revitalizing me.

"Go to a desk and then hand them your ticket, you'll get an airplane ticket as a replacement for $90 each."

My heart sunk, and I hard some people groan. Was it so hard that the officers could have told us this earlier?

"Let's go."

Inside the airport, people were lying on the lined chairs or on the floor. I had gone up to a flight and then ordered two tickets for Westchester Country, New York for Tyson and I as well as sensing the other five doing the exact same. We then walked together through security, ID Scanning (I did the projections this time), and finally went to get a bite to eat at a small deli.

After ordering and getting the food, I sat down and was ready to eat when the news blared in my ears. I looked up and almost dropped my food when I saw the mug shot of Pyro and another mutant on the screen. Underneath in captions were: Two Mutants are finally transferred to GC Maximum Mutant Prison. Tyson looked at me as if wondering is his mother had finally gone crazy, I could even feel him poking me for good measure but I ignored his and slowly turned up the radio waves around me so that I could hear over the noise.

"In tonight's breaking news, two extremely dangerous mutants St John Allerdyce and Rory Macrine are being sent to GC Maximum Mutant Prison on charges of assault, exposure of risk to the general public, and many other laws broken not only in the general public but also crimes that defied the government and attempted murder of a government official both highly chargeable crimes on the Mutant Registration Act. Both mutants are registered but the government has put off curing them for reasons that no one knows of but the government quotes, 'We are in control of the mutants and we will make sure they deserve the punishment they are fit for.'"

I gaped at the tv and Tyson followed where I was looking.

"Mom?" he asked.

I turned the radio waves to normal then dumbly said, "Uh huh…"

"Who is that?"

"That is…," Who is he? I closed my eyes my Pyro had changed. He had shifted into a different skin, a different person and I was panicking on how to get him back. My mind did laps but I still couldn't think straight as the camera zoomed in on Pyro in a multitude of chains and cuffs being led into a van along with another boy who screamed and cussed the cameras and any other onlookers. Pyro looked gaunt, unhealthy, and seemed to be stressed more than anything.

"Mom?"

"That is," That is Pyro, the boy I came to love, the boy I had left behind and the boy I am willing to fight for to get back. "That is your father."


	7. on the way there

That killed pretty much the rest of the night right there. The other five mutants came with us to the gate after we finished eating and then we waited patiently until the gate was open. The tickets we had gotten were a connected flight so from New York, New York we would then fly to Westchester Country but I didn't think I was going to survive then. Tyson and I had to keep up the illusion that Tyson had his blindfold and gloves on and he even stumbled a bit to make it more convincing. Once the gates opened we were able to go through and get onto the plane.

On the plane the mutants were ID Scanned by an officer then when everyone was clear, the plane took off. The only problem with flying was that Tyson hated it.

It was like putting your worst nightmare and then adding a child into it. Tyson knew that he was flying and therefore he immediately hated it. Honestly I didn't see why he couldn't have brought this up in the airport instead of actually in the air. I had silenced the radio waves around everyone so that they didn't hear Tyson rant and rave about hating airplanes with his life and that why they had to fly. I didn't even bother explaining it to him because I knew that he was going to comment on me big time.

The plane ride was about three hours and they did have a music station so Tyson was quiet but it took him a long time to be. I was exhausted and not doing so hot. We arrived at the New York, New York airport and then headed towards Gate E where a plane would take us to our destination.

"Another plane?" Tyson groaned.

"Yes," I replied simply, "Another plane."

"Why can't we take something else?"

"Because there is nothing else to take us to where we are going."

Tyson groaned again and plugged in his iPod tuning everything out. I sighed slightly relieved for the somewhat silence but I knew that it wasn't going to last long. I got up, dying for a cup of coffee and headed over to the small corner store where they were selling it. I thought about going back but then I realized that Tyson would be fine on his own, and I sat down on a stool giving him occasional looks to see if he was still sane.

"You looked tired."

I turned to see a man looking at me, he had sandy hair, was a fair height and blue eyes that sparkled like clear water. He was wearing a tweed jacket and spit shining shoes making his status in the world known. I looked at the man and realized that he too was a mutant and my powers zoomed in.

Casey Oliver Twint, age 28 abandoned at birth by both parents at a youth hostel. Ran away at the age of 10 only to be handed to the government at the age of 11 where he served a few years for stealing, possession of stolen objects and illegal marketing of stolen goods. In prison his powers appeared and he escaped at the age of 16 and traveled to Oregon where he started a new life. Powers are superhuman intelligence and superhuman tracking.

So he was a genius in a suit I really wasn't all that impressed by him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked politely.

"Um…no."

He frowned and then said, "Why not?"

"Because I have to be on watch out."

"For what?"

I smirked, "For my kid. Tyson." I had sent a telepathic message to Tyson and he popped out his earphones and came over. Casey just gawked in total awe.

"Want something?"

Tyson shook his head and replied, "I'm tired."

"You can sleep on the plane."

I gently nudged Tyson off my knee and picked up my cup. I said good-bye to Casey and then left.

* * *

The Gate opened not much soon than I dumped the loser Casey, which I was glad because I could feel his glare on the back of my neck. The woman scanned our tickets and then we hurried on board.

The flight wasn't all that bad to be honest Tyson did actually fall asleep so it was okay. I leaned my head against the back and felt myself relax slightly.

"We will be arriving in WestChester Country in five minutes folks, everyone should be buckled in and trays up. And thank you for…." I turned the rest out.

The plane landed and we got off. The twins were staying behind to wait for a few friends of theirs. May and Fall wanted to see a few friends before going to the mansion and Weeder decided to come along with us. We got our luggage, said our good-byes and then went our separate ways. Tyson, Weeder and I went out and catch a taxi. It was pitch black, no stars and the moon was hidden behind the clouds. I managed to flag a taxi and inside the driver turned to me.

"Ya mutants?"

We all stopped, didn't know what to think or say, finally Weeder said, "No."

"Thank god!" the driver said in a relieved voice, "Hate em bastards."

I tried to control my anger toward the driver and I could tell that Weeder and Tyson were too. But I grabbed each of their hands in hopes that the driver didn't stop under a light as Weeder was right in his mirror.

The taxi ride there was somewhat of a nightmare, the driver ranted about how mutants were polluting the world and that they should be rid of them. He sounded a lot like the minister back at my church cursing and sending all mutants to hell where they belong. I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath remembering all the torment, hate and assault that came my way. I shook my head, that was the past I needed to think about the future for not only Tyson but myself.

* * *

A few hours later we arrived at the street where this Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was. We didn't want to ask the driver to pull up to the curb in case he decided to double our pay. I paid him and then we walked together down to the school/mansion. Each time Weeder passed a garden, the plants would grow to an incredible size and we would pick up speed before anyone woke and saw us. We came to the front gates of the place which were open and walked to the front door.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"11:00pm," Tyson replied.

I sighed and knew we couldn't stay out here all night. I knocked three times on the door nice and strong. In a few seconds a young girl opened it, her eyes were blue cat -slits and her spiky tail flickered side to side curiously.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Hi," I said, "Um…is this Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?" It was a stupid thing to say but it was the only thing that came to mind.

"Are you new?" the girl asked.

"Yeah."

The let us walk in and then led us into the kitchen. She walked up to a tall extremely muscular man and poked him a few times with her tail. The man woke from his sleep and looked at the girl.

"What is it?"

The girl pointed her tail at us and the man looked at the new mutants who had just walked in.

"Oh."

He stood and gave the girl the rest of his untouched cereal who scampered off immediately.

"The professor isn't awake yet."

"That's okay," I said.

"There is the lounge," he offered although I sensed that he knew it was a pretty pathetic offer. I smiled and then looked at him more. He slowly came back to me and I remembered his name.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I blushed and realized that I must have had the dumbest look on my face, "Uh…yeah, I'm fine."

"Mom?" Tyson said, "I'm hungry."

I had to admit I was slightly hungry too, the man smirked and said, "Cute kid."

"Thanks." He opened the fridge and said, "Go ahead."

I immediately saw it, I knew what I wanted and reached for it first. Pizza and coke.


	8. devastation

Morning came around fast, Tyson had fallen asleep on the table counter and I woke to find myself sprawled on the ground. I really didn't know how I got there but I got up before anyone came in. I sensed that Weeder was out on the couch sleeping and I gently shook both of them awake with mental taps.

_Up, it's about eight in the morning_.

Tyson woke up with slight struggling and I could hear Weeder groan but get to his feet without falling over asleep. I heard faint footsteps padding the staircase and then entering the kitchen.

"Oh...," it was a small soft voice.

I turned to see Kitty there with Bobby by her side. They seemed stunned at first but then they had seen through the thinner hair, and gaunt face. Kitty smiled and embraced me. Bobby and I bumped fists.

"Oh my god!" Kitty started her voice full of excitement and concern, "Where have you been?"

"Toronto Canada," I replied.

"Been trouble up there," Bobby replied.

"Yeah, that's why I decided to come back and bring a little someone with me."

They looked past my shoulder and saw Tyson mentally turning the tap on and off. They looked at me and then looked back at my son.

"He looks...,"Kitty started, "He looks like you."

I nodded, "He's my son, Tyson."

Tyson turned to me and I caught a glint of his father in him.

"Also Pryo," Bobby added unhappily. Kitty hit him in the stomach and said, "Enough! We're going to make breakfast help us."

I moved Tyson over to the island and then took out the pans then summoned the fridge door open to allow the food to fly onto the counter. Bobby made up the drinks while Kitty and I started to fry up the eggs.

"So why did you leave? Everyone missed you so much."

I shrugged, "It was mainly because of Tyson, I needed a place to raise him until age safely. I knew a few cousins up in Toronto anyway mutants too."

"Well I'm glad you're safe, that's all I can say."

Within five minutes more adults came down to help with breakfast. They met Tyson and hugged me welcoming me back to the mansion. I looked to see the man last night give me a nod and I returned it. I was bombarded with questions and that I missed quite the last few years. But while this was going on I couldn't help but think of Pyro, would he have not joined the Brotherhood if we kept in touch if I updated him about his own son? I sighed and tried to stay whole at least until breakfast was over.

Once breakfast dishes were done I watched as kids rushed off to class. Tyson was taken with them and I watched as he talked and laughed with the others. I felt a rush of greatness as I saw Tyson actually getting along with kids that were his age and not being made fun of.

"I think I remember you."

I turned to see the man and nodded. I remembered him slightly, never really made actual conversation but knew him enough.

"Logan right?" I asked.

"Yeah and your Alison."

I nodded and said, "Where's Charles, I want to talk to him."

Logan frowned and seemed to give me what was like a sympathetic look.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't know then?"

I looked at Logan with a curiosity and he sighed placing his hand on his forehead.

"Jeez," he muttered.

"What?"

"Alison…Charles is dead."


	9. shatter

My words were clogging up my throat; I couldn't speak. I drew complete blank and I just stared at Logan with probably the dumbest look on my face. Logan looked at me with sympathy then saw past my distress and gave me an awkward embrace.

"He can't be gone," I whispered, my voice was incredibly soft.

"I know kid," Logan said.

"What about Jean? I want to talk to her."

Logan looked at me from arm length and then I didn't have to go into his mind to see what he was going to say. This wasn't happening, this can't happen. Charles was gone, Jean was gone and Pyro was imprisoned! My life was spiraling out of control and I didn't know how to make it all stop. I backed up and then raced out of the kitchen.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going. I had gone down the hallway and called the elevator to the Cebrebro floor. I then realized what else was down on this floor. Danger Room. The elevator dinged my arrival and I immediately turned left and then headed down to the Danger Room.

For those who don't know what it is, it is just a basic holographic room where robots, and other baddies are all out to kill you, literally as you can get injured. I have used the Danger Room a couple of times during the first duration of my time at the school. Jean had made me use it in order to relieve any stress or anger that might awaken the Phoenix.

I commanded the doors to open and then flicked on the lights. A small humming started up and I felt that the Danger Room hasn't been used in a while. The blue lights dimmed as I mentally turned knobs and controls to the highest level, which was deemed impossible to beat. I allowed myself to gather energy and then held it in waiting for the right time.

Flames suddenly burst around me and the sound of heavy metal feet echoed in the room. I waited until the robots were in view before letting all the energy inside of me be released in one big wave. Imagine a million insects tapping their legs against your skin, hard as if knocking on a door. Then having each one of those insects explode into nothing but dust. That is what the sweet release of energy feels like. Each robot disintegrated immediately before my eyes. I breathed in allowing another energy wave release from my body and then a tremour shook the ground. I had hit something, not a robot but something else vital on keeping the holograms up. Just then the image of total chaos faded was then replaced with the familiar dormat Danger Room.

"No," I muttered to no one in particular, "I wasn't finished."

I walked across the blue illuminated floor and felt my power still coursing through the ground. I walked up to where my energy had pinpointed before exploding. I waved my hand over where the pinpointed energy had struck and watched as the tiles moved away allowing me to see the problem.

A cluster of wires that helped simulate the illusion is melting and smoking. I looked at the wires and concentrated on piecing them back together from their melted state. I watched as the plastic started to remold but then fell limp and hot back. I sighed, I still knew that the anger in me was swelling and I had to get it out before I would loose control. But as I walked towards the exit I finally released the extra stress and emotional energy inside of me.

Shattering. All around me the noise of shattering rang in my ears and almost made me deaf. I could sense people coming but they were blocked out as the tubes that held in the blue light exploded and rained on me. I covered myself as the rain fell then heard ripping and shearing on the other side. No, I wanted to say, don't come in it's too dangerous. I was ready to collapse my head was pounding and my vision blurred. The shattering stopped which was good but the tearing and ripping were now bothering me. I wanted to tell them to stop that I was alright but the door was blown off and my vision started to fail me. I caught a small glimpse of someone running up to me. I saw other figures behind it, as I concentrated more I saw the figure to be Tyson who was running at me with a concerned look. I felt a sudden burst of energy but then it disappeared almost instantly. Mental bonds, how did that kid know how to do them? I knew that Tyson was much weaker in mental power then I was and I shut down the link between us so that he wouldn't get sick.

"Tyson," I whispered and then my world went dark.


	10. Jean

Do you every have the feeling like you are falling from a great height, adrenaline pumping through your veins or the breathless sensation of freedom? That's how I felt for a while except instead of having a parachute it was like I was falling into a void of nothingness. I opened my eyes and found myself on a large island. Behind me was a building that was disintegrating in slow motion and the people around me were doing the same. I felt their lives slowly drain as they vanished off the face of their earth…literally.

"Alison…"

I turned to see Jean only a few steps behind me. She wore a red dress that covered her figure and her hair was cascaded around her shoulders.

"Jean…" I replied unable to comprehend what was happening. I walked up but Jean shook her head making me stop immediately.

"This is only a dream," she informed gently. I nodded realizing how stupid I was, trying to touch a human in a dream would break the connection and I didn't want that to happen.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around me.

Jean gave me a quizzical look, "Don't you recognize it?"

I looked around and tried to remember on where I had seen this familiar scene before. Then it came to me like a ton of bricks. It was Alcatraz. The news channels had been broadcasting this place for days even weeks after the events of Alcatraz. It all looked the same too except for the fire and disintegrating bodies.

"What happened?"

"The Phoenix," Jean said darkly.

I looked at her and then slowly replied, "The Dark Phoenix."

Jean nodded gravely.

"What does this have to do with you?"

Jean looked at the ground in shame and said, "Everything Alison."

I looked at her and tried to find out what she was talking about but I wasn't powerful enough to make a mental connection within a dream. Jean looked at me with sympathetic eyes and all I could do was stare back at her.

"You must not fret Alison," Jean said, "You will learn fast."

I shook my head, "But you are dead, how are you even doing _this_?"  
"The last of the essence," Jean said, "The Phoenix still lives on Alison, and it grows stronger everytime. Its powers is mainly in the Alcatraz area which is why the dream scene is here. Or else I would have picked somewhere more decent."

I watched as a soldier floated by as his body disintegrated.

"No kidding," I muttered.

Jean managed a weak smile and then I looked at her. It was like we shared a small moment of just plain pure golden silence but then something was bothering me terribly.

"Is he really dead?" I heard myself ask the words felt like sandpaper against my tongue.

Jean sighed and then said, "I honestly don't know Alison, I haven't been able to find him anywhere."

I looked at the ground and then I asked, "Where exactly am I?"

"Have you ever heard of an Astral Plane?"

I nodded remembering my lesson with Charles on astral projection.

"You mean…no way!"

Jean smiled, this time for real.

"But how is that possible?"

"It's slightly complicated," Jean said, then explained, "The Dream State and Astral Plane do have some common grounds but it is hard to explain. Think of it as almost like an Eclipse, either dimension can cross one another creating a partial moment in time when it is actually possible for Astral projections to cross into the Dream State. But it only happens briefly."

I looked at the ground and said, "How do you know when you have the Phoenix inside of you?"

Jean looked at me curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Are there any signs? Or points in time when something drastic happens that is out of the ordinary?"

Jean pondered then said, "I would get extreme heat flashes when I was real young, it would be so back that things would disintegrate or burst into flames."

That triggered something inside my still numb brain. I remembered when I use to have cold spells and ice would sometimes covered whatever was in my vicinity.

"Why do you ask?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and then gave her a half worried half excited smile.

"You're not!" Jean said incrediously.

"Already had him."

"Him?"  
I nodded, "His name is Tyson Wallace Horn."  
Jean smiled and I thought that she was going to burst into tears of joy.

"That is so amazing!" Jean cried happily, "How old?"

"Ten."

Jean looked at me with a concerned look before saying, "You missed a lot."

"So I have heard," I muttered, "Pyro is imprisoned."

Jean pursed her lips and said, "He was with Magneto when he attacked Alcatraz."

I nodded still not wanting to believe it but I knew that I had no choice in the matter of reality or make believe.

"He is the father," I blurted out not knowing why.

Instead of going beserk like I thought Jean would do, she merely pondered and asked, "What are your son's powers?"

"He has the ability of telepathy and fire manipulation. Tyson doesn't need a starter for his fire though."

Jean frowned and then said gravely, "That is a lot of power inside a small body."

I snorted, "Trust me he isn't small, a tall kid for his age."

"You still have to be careful, that kind of power can slip though his grasp within an instant."

I nodded in understandment. I was ready to say something when The dream shook violently and I noticed Jean was fading.

"The Astral Plane is moving," Jean said quickly then added, "I can't stay long, you must keep an eye out for your son."

"Trust me," I replied, "I will."

Jean shook her head and explained, "You don't understand, the power inside you son is great. If it gets into the wrong hands it cou-."

It was like a gust of wind had pushed me away and within seconds, Jean was gone and I found myself falling once again into a pit of nothingness.


	11. Important:author's note

Readers:

There will be possibly be no new chapter for the next few weeks as I will be in London for jaw surgery. After that I will be healing so I will be unable to do much of anything. Katara4494 and I will try and put up a chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience and understanding.

Spitfire47 and katara4494


	12. scent

A/N: _back, will update regularly now sorry for the long wait. Thanxs for being patient. Spitfire47 and katara4494_

* * *

I woke with a start and immediately looked around me. I was in the infirmary, wires were connected to me and I ripped them off as my bare feet touched the ground. Ignoring the ice cold floor and forced the door open and then ran to the elevator. I had sensed something disturbing once I had woken and immediately thought of Tyson. Once up onto the main floor I went to the lounge where a dozen or so students were surrounding the television.

"We interrupt the program to bring you breaking news," the anchorwoman said, her voice was shaky and almost nervous, "We are informed of a breakout of GC maximum prison, an estimated amount of fifty extremely dangerous mutants are loose in the city. Police have warned people to keep inside and stay off the roads as well as remain calm. These are the mutants who have escaped."

Fifty mug shots came up and I quickly scanned through all of them using my powers to help. Most of them were part of the Brotherhood while other were just mutants who were considered too dangerous to let loose around the city. As I went down my eyes fell on a certain mutant. I gasped at the mug shot; Pyro.

"Police have also alerted the general public that if any sightings of these mutants to please call the National Security Department here is the number."

I turned away as the number flashed on. This couldn't be happening Pyro has escaped and is god knows where. I sensed that all the students were watching and wondering on what was going to happen next. I was wondering the same thing.

In less than an hour the government had ordered large armoured trucks to crawl around the city looking for the mutants. All entrance and exit of the city had been shut down and jets have been sent into the skies in case some of the mutants with flight ability took to the skies. Also a whole legion of soldiers with Cureguns were released into the streets and stopped every mutant in sight.

"This is ridiculous," Bobby said he turned away from the television in anger.

I too felt angry not only at the government but also at Pyro, if he was caught then he would most definitely be cured and sent back to GC max prison.

"They will most likely come here too," Storm said grimly.

"But not all kids are tagged," Logan replied, "Hey Alison could you create a mental projection of the collars?"

"The collars have an ID chip in them," I explained, "I can't do that for each kid not tagged way too complicated and difficult."

Everyone tried to come up with something but the ideas were all shot down. I looked at the screen and saw that not only were the mutants being stopped but also the people, the humans. Soldiers were questioning them or hauling them off.

"They are even suspecting their own," Kitty said.

"Government won't allow any slip ups, not now."

The day felt like quicksand, the time went by slow as everyone waited and expected a black van with the National Security logo on the sides to pull up into the school. I constantly looked outside and finally convinced myself that I was acting paranoid upon not only the government but also Pyro. Would he actually come here? He knew the dangers of coming back to the school. Tyson was at class so I didn't have to worry as much. I heard footsteps coming from behind but knew who it was without turning.

"You alright?" Logan asked.

"Fine," I muttered turning away from the curtained window. I faced him and noticed that he did have a concerned look as if my answer didn't please or convince him too much.

"Listen," he started, "I know about you and Pyro everyone does…"

I waited for him to continue.

"But he had changed sides."

"So I've been told," I replied monotonically, "If only…"

I thought about what Xavier had said about the Phoenix, that it not only it aided Jean in her powers but also granted her abilities such as going through time and space. I shook my head, I wasn't ready for any of that and probably never will be. I turned to Logan and then walked past him without a word.

That night I was wide awake, Tyson was in the room next to mine sound asleep as well as everyone else expect the few kids. I looked around to see everything still the same as it has been. Nothing changed. I closed my eyes and then calmly thought. Cerebro was gone taken by a military man who went by the name Stryker so that option of finding Pyro was down the drain. I laid there and was ready to close my eyes when something poked my mind.

_Alison_

I almost jumped out of bed, the voice was unfamiliar too me which was strange. I looked around, still surrounded by darkness and still in the same old room. Just then an idea immediately came upon me. I silently cursed myself for not thinking of it before.

During the previous time when Pyro and I were dating, I had created a telepathic link with him in order for us to communicate either out of emergency or pure boredom.

The only thing was that since we hadn't been in contact for ten years, the link had dissolved leaving behind only tell tale markings. I needed Pyro's essence aka scent in order to revive the link. I started to think of possible ways of getting Pyro's essence. I got out of bed and then left my room, snuck down to the first floor and then headed down to where Pyro's room was. It had been replaced by another mutant. I cursed and then spread my hands around the door Pyro's essence was completely diminished. I walked slowly back upstairs to my room it wasn't until I passed Tyson's room then I realized that there was option B. I slowly opened the door and cancelled out all the radio waves so that nothing would disturb Tyson, all I needed to do was gather enough essence.

I know it must sound horrible that I was going to steal Tyson's DNA in order to trace a small sample of Pryo's scent but honestly I had no choice.

I walked up to Tyson and then placed my forefinger on his arm. I drove a mental spike into Tyson's body and had it capture some of Tyson's DNA then easily burrowed to grab Pryo's scent. Have what I came for, I then backed away slowly then left releasing the hold on the radio waves.

Back in my room I used the scent that I had taken from Tyson and tried to pinpoint on where the leftover marking were. I searched until I had found something familiar; got it! I reattached the essence and then it was like my mind was given an energy drink. The link was back up, new and running. I closed my eyes hoping that I was able to use the link to track down where Pyro was but my body protested and I stopped. Try tomorrow, I thought and I knew that it wasn't going to fail.


	13. back together

The next morning instead of going straight to breakfast I was sitting cross legged concentrating hard on pinpointing Pyro's whereabouts. I had called out to him a few times but then wondered if the link was alive on his end or if it had died. I took in a deep breath and concentrated. _Pyro_.

I waited a few minutes and was ready to give up when something entered my mind _Alison._

I quickly became still and then tried to find out where the voice came from. To my shock and excitement the link was working and I was able to find Pyro quickly.

_Pyro, can you understand me?_

There was a brief beat then, _yes I understand._

I breathed a sigh of relief and then listened as I sensed that he was going to say something.

_Meet me in five minutes at Fairway Park._

That was it, the connection was over. But that was all I needed to know. Pyro was alive and he needed to meet me.

I dressed in record time and was out the door within minutes. I stopped at the lounge to give Tyson a quick kiss.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get something," I lied quickly, "I'll be back alright?"

"Okay." And then he turned back to the cartoons on the screen. I dashed out the door and then went down the street a little ways before stopping. A sudden chill came over me and it took me by such surprise that I almost fell over. The chills then vanished almost as quickly as they had come. Strange, I thought and continued to walk towards Fairway Park.

The park was slightly crowded with kids and their parents. I walked around the large party of people and sat in the shade of a large oak. I allowed myself to relax and tried to think of something else but the only thing on my mind was Pyro. I watched as the children played and scampered across the jungle gym. I sent by subconcious out and couldn't detect any government people so I relaxed-slightly. I then pushed it out further to try and catch where Pyro was. I stretched it as far out as I could and then I finally caught him. He was ducked behind a thick bush on the other side. I got up and then casually walked over trying not to bring any unwanted attention to myself. I came up to the bush and then whispered, "Firebug."

The bushes rustled a bit and then slowly but surely Pyro came out. I had to control myself from not tackling him.

"We have to move," he said quickly.

I closed my eyes and then opened them, "It's alright, I got it."

I had mentally cloaked Pyro and disguised his original form with another created person. He seemed to relax a bit and then came out.

"It's great to see you," Pyro said his voice was hoarse from the lack of use.

I embraced him and then kissed him on the lips allowing my body to fill with adrenaline. He smiled and then kissed me back. We shared a few silent moments and then started to walk off like a regular couple.

It was easy for me to keep up the illusion and every person we passed didn't give us a second look. We walked along the sidewalk and Pyro told me what had happened.

"So it's true," I asked finally hearing his side.

He nodded shamefully, "It is true."

I felt a pang of guilt in my gut but ignored it and said, "You have a son Pyro." I had to get it out, I couldn't keep secrets especially about something so important such as this. Pyro looked shocked but then he looked at he ground and nodded.

"I...remember," he said slowly, "Ten years ago."

His words pierced my mind and didn't make me feel any better. I shook my head and turned to him getting a good look.

In one word to sum up Pyro; awful. His hair was longer and matted, his face was more shallow then I remember and his whole body looked thinner. He had changed into civilian clothing and I had noticed that his gloves weren't on either, not that it is a bad thing. Pyro didn't seem to be like Pyro anymore, the fight that he had seemed to have died long ago leaving nothing but an empty shell.

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly cupping his face with both my hands.

"You don't want to know," Pyro whispered back, "There have been many changes to society Alison, humans have gotten worse and mutants haven't gotten any better."

"What happened in GC?"

Pyro's face seemed to darken as soon as I mentioned the maximum mutant prison. I sensed total hate, distress but most of all fear radiating off him in waves that were too big to ignore.

"Things," Pyro said, "Stuff that I can't believe that they can get away with."

"GC, what does it stand for?"

"Government Control."

I could definitely tell that I was tip toeing into a touchy subject. So I decided to drop it…for now.

"Come back to the school," I said.

Pyro shook his head, "I can't do that Alison I'm a fugitive remember?"

"I can hide you, you'll be safe."

There was a silence between us and then I immediately picked up on what Pyro was so worried about. It wasn't that he was being followed, or that he was a fugitive, it was his son.

"Don't worry Pyro," I whispered, "I can talk to him."

"What if he doesn't understand? How old is he?"

"He's ten, smart and mature for his age."

Pyro shook his head, "It's too risky Alison, what about the others? I doubt that Storm would let me back let alone Bobby or any of the other guys."

"Like I said, I can hide you. My powers have grown Pyro, I'm strong enough."

He looked at me with his eyes and I placed hand in his allowing the images of Tyson to flow and enter Pyro's mind. I allowed him to soak it all in for a few moments.

"He looks like you," I said softly allowing the image of Tyson doing some of his fire tricks to flow, "You'd love him."

Pyro gave a short smile and then looked at me. I could see some of the rebellion come back into his eyes, there was the Pyro I fell in love with.

"Ready Terminator?" he asked grinning, I controlled myself not to laugh out loud at the nickname instead I gave a short chuckle and said, "Right behind you firebug."


	14. sleep

Going back to school with Pyro gave me a sense of small rebellion that stirred and grew. I knew that I'd probably get in deep trouble but I didn't care, Pyro had a right to see his child and I'd make sure that it was done. I honestly wasn't too sure on how long I'd be able to hold up Pyro's disguise so we had to move quick through the crowds of humans. We made it back in good time to the school and without even bringing attention from any of the soldiers who patrolled the streets. I knew that my powers were working but also I felt myself being drained incredibly. Sweat started to form on my forehead and I knew that we had to get to safety before I passed out. Pyro didn't like my condition either but I waved him off and kept telling him that we had to move quickly.

We came to the mansion gates and I pushed it open. Pyro went through first and I followed. We then quickly scurried across the path towards the main door but then I grabbed Pyro's arm to stop him from opening the door.

"What is it?" he asked seeing that my eyes were going distant. I sent my subconscious into the school and found three soldiers checking random students. I panicked, not everyone was tagged but I could sense that Storm was having a heated argument with the Sergeant.

"This way," I whispered, we hurried off and towards the back secret entrance. I had cast my subconscious within a wide radius and found that there were five soldiers with Cureguns patrolling the yard itself. Pyro and I quickly ducked behind a large cluster of shrubs just as a soldier walked past.

"We're not going to get to the passage at this rate," Pyro said, his voice was filled with panic and almost fear.

I frowned and then muttered, "I'm going to teleport us."

Pyro looked at me as if I were crazy.

"I have tested it before, the distance from where we are to my room isn't that much," I reassured, "I should have enough power."

Pyro didn't like the word 'should' but I told him that we had no choice which was true. The longer we stayed here the more likely we would be detected, suspected and then eventually brought in. I calmed my body as it tensed with the power I commanded it to contain. My mind suddenly buzzed and the air slowly solidified. I gave Pyro's hand a good squeeze and then my mind went blank.

It was a rushing sensation of flying and being sucked into a pit of quicksand. My body felt it was going to be ripped apart yet it was oddly satisfying as a rush of air passed through me. I still had Pyro's hand and kept a firm grip on it making sure I never let go. I then felt another quick rush of air and then a whisper in my ear: "It's alright."

I opened my eyes and looked around my half expecting to see Cureguns pointed right at me but instead I was in my room - with Pyro right beside me. I smiled and was ready to congratulate myself when a wave of nausea hit me causing me to stagger into Pyro.

"Whoa," he said holding my arm, "Easy, let's sit."

He pushed my clothes and books of to one side and forced me to sit.

"I'm fine," I muttered weakly although I didn't sound too convinced myself.

"No you're not," Pyro replied, "You're weak from teleporting, sit and relax." He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders comfortingly, his other hand rubbed my arm. I allowed my body to release it's tension and to my surprise I almost blacked out completely but I managed to stay half awake listening to the birds outside and Pyro's comforting voice saying comforting words.

"You can stay here," I heard myself say, "We could sleep together."

Pyro gave a small smile but didn't say anything instead he merely drew himself closer and kissed the top of my head. I felt my brain go numb and both of us sat in total bliss.

When I had some energy I sent my subconscious out to see if any more soldiers were around; they were all gone. I cleared my room with a single wave of my hand, commanding clothes to fold and place themselves back in the drawers and books to be stacked on my desk. Pyro looked at the separate system for mutants and even typed in a few words about GC prison. He didn't tell me much and I didn't expect him too, he had just broken out of prison and was more quiet than usual, which was fine by me. Once Pyro was done typing the 'few words of advise' he laid on my bed next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied giving him a small smile of reassurance, "How about yourself?"

He paused for a few moments before saying, "It's different...being back here."

I told him that it'd be okay, that we would take this in small steps for there was no reason to do anything drastic. We laid there together soaking up each other's presence in silence.

"I knew that you had come back to New York," Pyro said suddenly breaking the silence. I looked at him ready to tell him that it didn't matter, that it was alright but he shook his head and insisted on telling me, " A couple of guards were talking about it and that was when I decided to breakout. I was able to convince a few other guys who was capable of starting a riot."

"Pyro," I said, "Tomorrow, tell me tomorrow right now you need to sleep."

It was obvious the exhaustion was hanging over him and that sleep was so desperate that it affected his speech slurring his words and making him mumble.

"Tomorrow," Pyro mumbled so quiet that I had to lean in to hear him, "Tomorrow..."

"Yes," I said, I reached up and allowed my will to force him to sleep as I made skin-to-skin contact brushing away his hair, "Sleep."


	15. memories

After putting Pyro to forced sleep, I looked at the ceiling and wondered how I was going to get Pyro and his son together without being spotted. I also wasn't sure if Tyson would want to see Pyro. I sighed deeply and tried to think of different plans and the only thing that I could think about is getting Tyson and Pyro into one room and seeing what would happen next. I wanted to bang my head against my bedpost but decided against it since I didn't want to wake up Pyro. There was a sudden small knock on the door and I immediately waved my hand over Pyro's body, disguising the waves around him so that only I would be able to see him and no one else. I walked over and opened the door to see Tyson and another mutant.

"Mom can I go downtown?" Tyson asked.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're going on a field trip!" the other mutant piped happily.

"Who's going with you?"

"Storm and Bobby."

I knew that Tyson would be safe and I nodded, "Alright."

"Yeah!" both cried in joy and then ran off, the other mutant that was with Tyson left behind a trail of smoke. Great, I thought. With Tyson out of the mansion I would get a proper conversation out of Pyro especially if Storm is going; and Bobby. I knew that Bobby wasn't totally pleased with Pyro ever since Alcatraz, from what I heard both of them fought but in the end Bobby's power covered him in organic ice and that was how he was able to defeat Pyro. My gut fell when I thought of the word 'defeat'. Pyro wasn't bad. I looked over and waved my hand making opening the waves. Pyro stirred in his sleep, turned over and started to softly snore once again. I couldn't help but smile.

It was around lunch time and I went down to the kitchen to grab some food. I knew that Pyro couldn't hide in my room forever so I had to think of a way to tell Storm and manage to persuade her to let Pyro stay. I quickly grabbed some leftovers and then bolted back upstairs before any of the adults came down to make lunch for the kids. Upstairs I dodged some mutants and then walked into my room. Pyro was up and already dressed in clothes that sported the school's logo.

"I feel awkward in these," Pyro muttered.

I walked over and kissed him gently on the cheek, "Don't be."

"It's been a long time since I was here."

Same here, I thought but I didn't say anything. I held out the bowl of leftovers to Pyro and took out a lighter from my bedside table. I tossed it to him and saw him grin.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"No problem."

Pyro flicked it and then increased the heat of the flame to heat his food. I sat across from him and dug into my own bowl. We ate in silence and it was only a few moments afterwards that Pyro said something.

"About GC," Pyro said.

"You don't need to," I replied quickly, I wanted Pyro to recover.

"I need to," Pyro said, "Please just hear me out."

I inhaled a quick breath but then realized that Pyro needed to get out whatever happened to him in prison. It was the only way to recovery.

"They're doing experiments," Pyro said. I almost choked on my food and tried to remember how to breath. Pyro jumped to his feet but I quickly told him that I was alright.

"Experiments?" I exclaimed, "They can't."

"They are, everyday."

"Why? What are mutant powers to them?"

Pyro shrugged and struggled to say, "I don't know but...I would sometimes hear it from my cell and..." His voice trailed off and I was sure that Pyro would break down. I got up and managed to get him to his feet.

"It's alright," I whispered to Pyro, "I'm here."

Pyro leaned against me and I led him to my bed. I gently lied him down and then sat at his side.

"Just relax." Before he could reply I placed my hand over top of his and plunged into his thoughts

* * *

_I found myself in a narrow hallway with different doors on either side of me all lined up. I knew that I was in GC maximum prison because I wanted to be here in the memory. Pyro was having a hard time recalling memories so I knew that I had to go in myself and see what was going on. I walked down the hallway spreading my subconscious around to see where Pyro was. Behind the door was a single mutant that were all tagged and given the special items if they needed it. As I continued to walk I heard a faint sound that I couldn't totally make out, my powers weren't strong in memories I was surprised that I was even powerful enough to spread my subconscious around but that was all I was capable of. I continued to walk down until I came to Pyro's cell. I grabbed the handle and tried to pull open the door but it was locked; of course. Then a sudden loud clank came from my left and I saw two people coming down the hallway, I knew that they didn't see me so I watched and listened._

"_We have been able to extract but the techniques he used are complex and complicated," one said, he wore a general's uniform._

"_I don't care," the other said, he wore a full grey suit and seemed to be the head of this prison , "Stryker was a strange man but he was also brilliant when it came to mutant control and that General Hart is what we need to have."_

_Stryker? Who was he? I wondered._

"_So what is the update with Magnon and Harpie?"_

"_We were able to place Magnon under a heavy sedative and currently examining his powers. Harpie is a little more vicious and we had to extract her fangs."_

"_She has a healing ability general, her teeth and claws are to be extracted every two hours."_

_I felt like vomiting, the man's words made me want to march to the prison and disintegrate the whole place to the ground. _

"_What about Pyro?" General Hart asked._

"_This way," the warden said, he walked over to where I was, pressed in the code and then pulled the door open. A sudden breeze hit me in the face and I looked inside the cell and wanted to scream. _

_Inside was indeed Pyro, he was curled up and the temperature controlled gloves were on his hands. Small ice chips were forming around where the extreme cold temperature was blowing out as well as what the faint sound I was hearing earlier. Screaming. They were at all different volumes and echoed around the room. Pyro didn't seem to take any notice that the men were standing before him or that he didn't even care._

"_Do you want us to do any tests?"_

"_Once you extract some of Magnon's powers, put them into Pyro."_

"_Won't that increase his powers?"_

_The warden looked at Pyro and said, "We can control them general, these creatures will soon learn who is in charge."_

"_When do you want us to do it?" _

"_Next week."_

_The general nodded and the two men left the room leaving me inside too. I walked up to Pyro and saw that he was thinner and more gaunt than I had seen him when I met him in the park. How was he surviving this? Pyro didn't have any healing ability, how was he able to survive this temperature? Then I realized it wasn't about control, it was all about torture. How long can a mutant endure it's weakness before begging for death. I wanted to touch Pyro but my hand went right through him and then returned to my side. I couldn't stay and look at Pyro like this anymore. I allowed the air around me to solidify and then I pushed myself out._

* * *

Back in my own self I looked to see Pyro awake and looking directly at me. I felt hot tears stream down my face and he drew me close.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

Pyro didn't reply and instead just drew me closer. I placed my head against his and we shared memories for the next hour.

* * *

A/N: _since school is coming to a close, I will be busy and I will honestly try and update more regularily until the exam time. I apologize for the long updates but school and life are the reasons for the slowness. Spitfire47_


	16. Rogue

A/N: _Sorry for the wait, exams just finished and I know that I didn't update regularily like I said I would. Will try but will make no promises, life has become very hectic right now. Spitfire47_

* * *

Okay so it wasn't too difficult hiding Pyro from everyone although I had made many mental notes to find a better hiding place then a bathroom. Pyro didn't seem to mind though and kept telling me that he was alright. I was still trying to figure out a way of telling Tyson that his dad was officially in the school but I also didn't want him to have a major freak out about it either. I tried to play back in my head what would happen if Tyson and Pyro met. Obviously some awkwardness but I would be able to handle that, the explaining...well Pyro and I would have to work on that. I walked downstairs to see everyone glued to the television of course but instead of the usual bickering over cartoons, it was set on the news channel.

"In other news," the anchorwoman explained, "People are wondering why the government doesn't just give those in GC max the cure and in quote 'be done with it.' General Dubwa explains that there is much paperwork and surveillance to be done if the cure is administered to the mutants who are in GC max. There is no doubt that the cure works but they are worried that if anything were to go wrong then they would be able to handle it calmly and safely. Also General Dubwa tells the public that there is no prison anywhere that would take the prisoners."

I listened and remembered what Pyro had told me last night, the reason they didn't administer the cure is because the mutants would loose their powers. No powers, no experiments. I walked into the kitchen to find Storm, Kitty, Bobby, and a few other mutants in a deep conversation. I slowly walked up to them. Storm turned around and saw me.

"Thank goodness you're up," she said coming over to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We need you to examine someone."

"Examine? Who?"

Storm took in a shaky breath and then said, "Rogue."

I was led down to the infirmary and while walking I thought back clearly remembering the girl. I remembered when we literally bumped into one another and I felt my powers slowly drain.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked wanting to know what I was going to deal with.

"She had gotten the cure," Bobby replied although his voice shook, "A few months ago."

"But now something has happened," Kitty said taking up the story, "We found her passed out this morning running a high fever but that wasn't the strange part."

"Bobby tried to cool her down," Storm said, "But instead his powers stopped working."

We walked at a quick pace to the infirmary and I waved my hand over the doors as we walked to the doors. The metal doors parted and I walked in and gasped. Rogue was lying on a metal table, sweat formed on her head, her hands were shaking and her eyes were squeezed shut. I rushed over and placed my hand on her head. Immediately I felt strange, like something was flowing out of my body and I took my hand back as if I had just touched fire. I looked at Rogue and couldn't comprehend on what I was seeing.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked shocked.

"We're not sure," Storm replied who's voice quivered. I placed my hands around her head careful to not actually touch her. I could feel something definitely different about Rogue's body. Something inside was spreading fast which was probably why she was so feverish, her body was working way too hard to fight whatever it was in her, but her body was losing.

"What is wrong with her?" Bobby asked.

I squeezed my eyes shut and replied, "I don't know...trying to find out."

I could sense some strange movement in Rogue's body that I tried to zoom in on but then immediately pulled back not wanting to mentally hurt Rogue either. I took in a breath and then immediately pinpointed on what the strange organism was doing. It seemed to be coating all of Rogue's DNA structure and seeping into other tissues and fighting off organisms. My eyes flashed open as I realized what was going on. Rogue was getting her powers back.

"What is it?" Storm demanded.

I went in again to make sure that I was right and I was. I realized that two organisms looked slightly similar but one was bigger and it seemed to be absorbing the smaller cell and moving on. The cure cells were shrinking making it quite possible for powers to come back.

"Rogue," I whispered and straightened, I could feel everyone anticipated and anxious on what I was going to say, "Rogue's getting her powers back."

That pretty much killed the morning. I stayed with Rogue all morning to monitor her process but each time I peered in, I could sense that her powers were growing and manifesting. I wondered how this could have happened.

"You alright?"

I turned to see Logan right behind me. He was standing arms folded and leaned up against the side of the doorway.

"Yeah," I muttered and then said, "She's fine too."

Logan smirked and then said, "Stay out of my head kid."

I couldn't help but smile back as I replied, "Didn't need to be telepathic to know that you wanted to know how she was doing."

Logan chuckled and walked in.

"So her powers are returning eh?" he asked standing beside me now, I could smell the faint scent of booze and smoke.

"I haven't quite made it clear yet," I corrected, "Who told you anyway?"

"Bobby and then Storm told me."

I rolled my eyes, I really wasn't comfortable with people going off telling others my suspicion of what was going on with Rogue, but honestly it looked that way.

"It will take a few days until her body adjusts."

"Will she get her old powers back?" Logan asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not totally sure, it all depends on how the mutant who was used for the cure, and how his mutated cells react to Rogue's."

We stood in silent, Rogue shifted in her sleep a few times and I had to tell Logan that it was natural as he almost tried to wake her up once.

"So Pyro's out," Logan started and I knew where he was going with this.

"Don't tell anyone," I replied.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "I'm still serious about the whole 'stay out of my mind' thing girly."

I looked at Logan and said, "I'm not hiding it from you because I know that you're going to play detective and look all over the mansion for him. He's in my room recovering, I would appreciate it if you just left it alone."

"You're not worried that I'd tell Storm?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Logan narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why?"

"Because if you tell Storm then I'll turn your mind into that of a six year old girl."

Logan chuckled and said, "Ah yeah, the professor used that one on me."

We stood in silence then I turned to leave and Logan whistled. I turned around.

"Just for the record," he said turning to me, "You're secret's safe with me."


End file.
